Letters
by SuperDash1
Summary: Cartas de nuestros personajes favoritos de las PowerPuff Girls Z opinando sobre los fics que van dirigidos a ellos, ¿qué dirán?
1. Momoko Akatsutsumi

Queridos lectores y lectoras, os escribo esta carta para dar mi opinión sobre los fics que hacéis, y sin mas dilaciones, empecemos.

Lo primero que os tengo que comunicar es.. !NO SOY UNA GLOTONA!, en todos los fics que he leído me poneis como una adicta a los dulces, y no es así, no soy una adicta a los dulces, solo tengo sobredosis de dulces, nada más.

Ahora pasemos a mi parte favorita, el ROMANCE, en muchos fics he leído que me emparejais con un tal Dexter, y os tengo que decir ¿En serio? Dexter no es que sea muy lindo, es mucho mas lindo el chico tan sexy que da las noticias *suspiro de enamorada* también he leído que me emparejais con Brick, el líder de los Rowdyruff Boyz Z, pero ¿Por qué? Siempre poneis que se enamoran de nosotras o se hacen buenos, ellos han intentado matarnos, MATARNOS, ¿Como podría estar enamorada de ÉL? Aunque, si me lo poneis así, si ellos se unieran a nosotras para luchar contra el mal y nos hiciéramos amigos, quizás si hubiera oportunidad de hacernos novios, porque la verdad es muy apuesto, pero, no creo que eso pase, pero no dudéis de nada, quizás algún día suceda.

Y con eso creo que hemos acabado, me gustan vuestros fics, pero por favor, no soy tan enamoradiza como creéis, solo me enamoro una vez por semana, no es para tanto.

_**Atte: Momoko Akatsutsumi**_

P.D: No soy una glotona :(


	2. Miyako Gotokuji

_**Miyako Gotokuji **_

Queridos lectores y lectoras, soy Miyako Gotokuji y hoy os escribo para dar mi opinión sobre vuestros fics.

Vamos a empezar por el tema de mi personalidad. Me encanta que me pongáis tan tierna y simpática, pero no me agrada que me pongáis tan inocente, después de todo, no soy tan tonta, simplemente soy muy positiva.

No me gusta la violencia, como ya sabréis, por eso intento dialogar siempre, pero cuando eso no funciona hay que pelear.

También me agrada que me pongáis como una auténtica diseñadora de moda, me hace mucha ilusión saber que me apoyais tanto.

Si pudiera, os haría trajes y vestidos a todos los que me hayan apoyado en mi sueño de ser diseñadora, sería encantador. En verdad os lo agradezco muchísimo, con vuestra ayuda conseguiré mi sueño soñado.

También he leído que me emparejais con Taka-chan, no me desagrada, pero, si tengo que ser sincera, no sé lo que siento por él. Taka-chan es un gran amigo, pero no lo veo de novio, lo siento.

También me poneis con Boomer, el menor de los Rowdyruff Boys Z, tampoco me desagrada, es un chico lindo y amable. Pero, lo malo es que es nuestro enemigo.

Además, Momoko y Kaoru me matarían si se enteraran de que tengo una relación secreta con el rowdy azul, y no querría poner en riesgo nuestra amistad.

Me gusta mucho como me interpretais, lo hacéis bastante bien, pero os puedo dar algunos consejos.

No me pongáis tan inocente.

Lo siento, era el único consejo que se me había ocurrido, pero de seguro encontráis mas, espero que sigáis haciendo vuestros fics, os queremos mucho.

_**Atte: Miyako Gotokuji**_


	3. Kaoru Matsubara

_**Kaoru Matsubara**_

¿Qué tal lectores? Soy Kaoru Matsubara, y solo os escribo para daros unas 'delicadas' opiniones sobre vuestros fics.

Primero empecemos por... La personalidad, si eso mismo. Me agrada como me poneis, mientras que no me pongáis cursi ni afeminada, estará bien.

Aunque ya he leído algunas historias que me ponen muy delicada, y...¿en serio? ¡Por favor!.

Yo no soy así ni mucho menos, y VOSOTROS LO SABEIS DE SOBRA.

Ahora vayamos a lo serio ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS OS ATREVEIS A EMPAREJARME CON EL ESTÚPIDO, IMBÉCIL, ARROGANTE, MUJERIEGO, CASANOVA Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS DE BUTCH!?

Yo lo odio, ¿entendéis? LO ODIO, no sabéis cual ha sido la expresión de mi cara cuando le leído algunas escenas...guarras...sobre él y yo, he vomitado, VOMITADO.

También me poneis con un tal Mitch... Si, eso, ahora un consejo.

Si me volveis a poner con Butch, no durmais con la puerta abierta por la noche, solo os aviso.

Y no os tengo nada mas decir, tampoco es que haya leído muchos de vuestros fics. Momoko y Miyako me obligaron a leer 2 o 3, odio leer, es aburrido.

Aun así, parece que me poneis tan dura como soy, y estoy bastante orgullosa de ello, esperó que sigáis haciendo tan.. ¿buen trabajo?

Como sea, me canso de escribir, con que ya me despido, cuidaros.

_**Atte: Kaoru Matsubara**_


	4. Brick Him

_**Brick Him**_

¿Qué onda lectores? Soy Brick Him y os escribo para daros mi humilde opinión sobre vuestros fics.

Yo no soy un adicto a los dulces como la dulce-maniaca. Yo solo soy adicto al chocolate, nunca me deis chocolate antes de ir a dormir. Me convierto en una horrible fiera.

Tampoco estoy enamorado de la dulce-maniaca. Si debo admitir que tiene un cuerpo bonito, pero no estamos enamorados. Aunque, he leído la carta que ella os ha mandado.

Ha puesto que soy muy apuesto, eso significa que la atraigo…. ¿pero que estoy escribiendo? Esto nunca deberías haberlo leído. Pero por desgracia no tengo goma de borrar, y no puedo borrar nada de lo que he escrito.

Olvidar que he escrito eso ¿ok?. Nunca me atraería una dulce-maniaca que nunca engorda. ¿No os parece extraño? Puede comerse un camión entero de dulces, pero nunca engorda. Increíble.

Me ponéis en una buena relación con mis hermanos. Me ponéis como el líder, a Butch como el mujeriego, y a Boomer como la nenita. Fantástico.

Por cierto, yo no estoy enamorado de la dulce-maniaca. Pero Butch esta enamorado de Kaoru. Mas de una vez Boomer y yo le hemos oído hablar de ella en sueños.

Boomer tampoco se escapa, esta mas que pillado por la oxigenada.

Y aquí me despido, cuidaros.

_**Atte: Brick Him**_


	5. Boomer Him

_**Boomer Him**_

¡Hola chicos!, soy Boomer Him y vengo a opinar sobre vuestros maravillosos fics.

Primero de todo, es verdad que pienso que vuestros fics son maravillosos, pero, ¿por qué me ponéis como a una niñita?.

Puedo ser tan o incluso más varonil que mis dos hermanos juntos.

¿Sabéis qué? ayer hasta me metí en una pelea, y va muy en serio.

¡HOLA!, ¿qué pasa? No soy Boomer chavales, soy el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Tengo un cuerpo de revista y un pelo de anuncio, ¿quién soy?.

Así es, soy Butch el perfecto. Sé que aun no me toca escribiros pero, lo que ha puesto Boomer es totalmente mentira. No tuvo una pelea, simplemente se tropezó con una hormiga.

Y encima, una ardilla le robo el almuerzo, se puso rojo de la vergüenza, y más porque su querida Miyako le estaba mirando, debisteis ver su cara al ver a Miyako intentando no reírse.

Como sea ya me despido, adiós lectores.

Lo siento mucho, ya sabéis como es mi hermano, encima lo ha escrito con bolígrafo imborrable jeje.

También he leído la carta de Miyako. Dice que no le importaría tener una relación conmigo, y a mi tampoco con ella. Es muy linda, dulce y amable. La mujer perfecta.

Ayer se lo comente a Butch y Brick, y por extraño que parezca Brick acepto. Butch fue más poético, me dijo que hiciera lo que el corazón me pidiera.

Así que hoy les he dicho a las PPGZ que ya no pensaba en hacer nada malo, quizás mis hermanos si, pero yo ya me aburría de siempre hacer lo mismo.

Aunque no lo creáis nuestra vida es bastante monótona, siempre haciendo cosas malas y siempre perdiendo contra las heroínas.

Con que ayer, le pedí a Miyako que me acompañara a el parque que hay afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando estuvimos allí, le conté todo lo que sentía, y ella me acepto. ME ACEPTO, ahora somos oficialmente novios, y todo gracias a vosotros, muchas gracias lectores.

Momoko se lo tomo bastante bien, pero Kaoru monto un berrinche que no veas.

Estuvo todo lo que quedaba de tarde encerrada en su cuarto, diciendo que solo era un plan para derrotarlas. ¿qué acaso no entiende que he cambiado?.

Como sea, ella puede criticar nuestra relación cuanto quiera, cuando todo el mundo sabe que ella y Butch tienen algo.

Os voy a contar una cosa muy secreta, con que por favor no se lo digáis a nadie.

Antes de ayer por la noche, Butch se fue de casa sin decirnos nada. Brick y yo llamamos a Momoko, para ver si había ido a gastarles alguna broma, como hacía habitualmente.

Pero ella dijo que no había pasado por allí, aparte de que Kaoru tampoco estaba en su cuarto.

A las 2:00 de la mañana Butch volvió a la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le preguntamos a donde había ido, pero como siempre, dijo que no era de nuestra incumbencia.

Al día siguiente cuando los 6 nos reunimos en el laboratorio, Brick, Momoko, Miyako y yo nos fijamos en que Kaoru tenia como un moretón en el cuello, de seguro era un chupetón de Butch.

Con que ya sabéis, esos dos esconden algo, pero ya saldrá a la luz, no os preocupéis, besos.

_**Atte: Boomer Him**_


	6. Butch Him

_**Butch Him **_

Buenas a todos hermosos y hermosas, aunque no tanto como yo.

Chicos, tenéis que aceptarlo, soy un dios griego. Como sea, leí la carta que Boomer os envió.

Y tengo que decir que es totalmente cierta, es verdad, lo ultimo que puso sobre Kaoru y yo es cierto, y os lo voy a contar todo, aunque ella me haya amenazado de muerte.

Todo comenzó en nuestra ultima pelea a muerte, yo, por increíble que parezca, la estaba venciendo. Estaba a punto de acabar con ella, no se podía mover, y tenia dificultad para respirar.

Era mía, nada me impedía acabar con ella. Pero no lo hice, deje mi arma en el suelo y salí volando de allí. Admito que fui un cobarde, además de que mi pelo se deformo bastante.

Lo curioso es que ella me siguió solo para preguntarme que me pasaba, ¿increíble no?.

Hay es cuando lo confesé todo lo que sentía, y nos hicimos novios en secreto. Ya que dice que no le quiere contar a nadie lo nuestro.

Yo creo que es porque esta apenada de salir con un chico tan maravilloso, hermoso, perfecto, educado, dios griego, guapísimo, con un hermoso rostro, pelo perfecto…. Como sea, ESTAMOS SALIENDO JUNTOS.

Y el chupetón ese, si, la verdad fue mío. No tenéis ni idea de lo que paso esa noche, aunque esto si que si no lo voy a escribir. ¿Por qué? porque acabo muerto.

¿Os acordáis del pelirrojo? Si, el idiota numero 2, ya que el numero 1 es Boomer.

Bueno, ayer mi hermano se confeso a la dulce-maniaca, y encima sin querer. Fue para partirse.

Estábamos en una cena de "amigos" que había organizado mi cuñada, la rubia. Cuando llegamos Brick se estaba haciendo pipi, entonces subió arriba. Lo que él no sabia es que la pelirroja estaba allí.

Cuando bajaron los dos estaban rojísimos. Momoko como su moño, y Brick como su gorra, Kaoru y yo nos echamos una buenas risas.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos confeso que se habían dado su primer beso, aunque le tuvimos que convencer para que nos lo contara.

Como sea, al final todo ha salido bien, ¿no?. Por cierto, sé que esta carta ha sido la mejor para vosotros (no lo neguéis), pero no os preocupéis, las siguientes cartas serán en pareja, o eso nos han comunicado.

Por supuesto la nuestra volverá a ser la mejor.

Aunque la última, no sé porque siempre nos ponen los últimos, que alguien me lo explique, ¿por favor?.

Por cierto chicas, si hay alguien de vosotras disponible ya sabéis, hablar con la autora para que os pase mi numero bellezas.

Un beso a todas las chicas que estén leyendo esto, y a los chicos un codazo "amistoso", byee.

_**Butch Him **_


	7. Momoko Akatsutsumi y Brick Him

_**Momoko Akatsutsumi y Brick Him.**_

Buenas a todos nuestros lectores y lectoras. Hoy estoy aquí con un compañero, que..

**¿QUÉ PASA? Aquí esta vuestro ídolo, así es, Brick Him, esperó que estéis aplaudiendo, porque o si no me sentiré como un estúpido. **

¡BRICK! Para ya, ¿no ves que debemos ser educados con nuestros lectores y lectoras?. Por algo nos admiran tanto.

**Claro lo que tú digas. Por cierto borrar de vuestras mentes lo que os comento Butch. Eso de que me declaré a Momoko sin querer. Es mentira.**

Brick, nadie se va a creer que fuera mentira. Y SI. SOMOS OFICIALMENTE NOVIOS, ¿NO ES ASOMBROSO?.

**¿Quieres que les comentemos la idea que tenemos en mente o vas a seguir diciendo cosas tan…empalagosas?**

Jeje, lo siento amor, puedes empezar a contársela, yo me mantendré callada todo el tiempo.

**Esperó.. Momoko ayer me comento que había seguido leyendo vuestros fics. Así es, ¿sabéis lo que le habéis hecho? La habéis convertido en más cerebrito de lo que ya era. Ahora habla con palabras que NADIE entiende es horroroso.**

Oye, eso es mentira, simplemente me gusta ser delicada hablando, nada más.

**¿Delicada? Parece que eres una política, y ya cuando escribe ni os cuento. Parece que esta escribiendo un testamento, UN TESTAMENTO. ¿Qué le habéis hecho, eh?.**

¿Vas a contarles la notica o vas a seguir haciendo el idiota?

**Si, ahora iba pesada. Bueno, entonces encontró uno el cual le emociono. Era de responder preguntas, ya sabéis como un pregunta-respuesta, algo extraño, y aburrido para mi.**

Mejor sigo yo. Él no esta de acuerdo con la idea, pero le he convencido, y no me preguntéis como. Como sea, yo estaría ilusionadísima de responder vuestras preguntas. Miyako y Boomer también. Kaoru y Butch dicen que les da completamente igual lo que hagamos, lo cual me lo he tomado como un si.

**¡Déjame escribir ahora a mi! Oh espera, debajo del sofá he visto un dulce de leche, ¿quieres ir a por el?**

¡DULCE DE LECHE!

**Algunas veces me pregunto como he podido enamorarme de ella. Como sea, no os preocupes, aun se seguirán haciendo las cartas en pareja. Se harán después, pero ahora yo y…ella. Tenemos unas preguntas para vosotros.**

**1. ¿Quién es el mejor, yo o Butch?**

Volví, oh, ¿estas preguntando ya? No me has esperado, espera que ahora me toca a mi.

2. ¿Os ha parecido asombrosa mi idea?

**A mi no me ha parecido tan maravillosa, ya que este programa va de cartas, pero…**

Luego volveremos con las cartas, ahora cállate y despídete.

**Adiós chavales y chavalas.**

Adiós.


	8. Miyako Gotokuji y Boomer Him

_**Miyako Gotokuji y Boomer Him.**_

Buenos días lectores, aquí estamos Boomer y yo para escribiros con todo nuestro amor.

**Oye, ¿qué pasa si lo están leyendo por la tarde? ¿o por la noche? Hay no cuadraría decir "Buenos Días", ¿no?**

Boomer, estas en lo cierto. Gracias por avisarme osito.

**De nada caramelito.**

Bueno, volviendo al tema. Hemos visto que…

**Seria leído, ¿no? Quiero decir, nosotros vemos sus reviews, pero si no las leyéramos no sabríamos lo que dicen. Con que lo has dicho bien y mal.**

Gracias Boomer, otra vez. Agradezco que me corrijas. Bueno, hemos LEÍDO que muchos de vosotros queréis leer la carta de Kaoru y Butch, y no quiero decepcionaros, pero…

Boomer, por favor, coméntales la noticia.

**Oh claro. Ellos dos se han peleado. Por culpa de Butch por supuesto. Hoy le hemos invitado aquí para que…, no se sienta tan mal.**

**En verdad esta destrozado. Nunca le había visto así por una chica. Como sea, aquí esta.**

_Hey, ¿qué pasa?... Como sea. Tenéis que ayudarme, Kaoru se ha enfadado mortalmente CONMIGO. Y yo no les he hecho nada._

_Mirar, os voy a contar como empezó todo._

_Fue ayer por la tarde. Yo estaba saliendo del gimnasio, y claro, mi camiseta de tirantes estaba toda sudada. Lo que hacia que se me vieran todos mis perfectos formados músculos._

**¿Sabes qué hermanito? Me alegra ver que la depresión no haya afectado a tu arrogancia.**

_Jeje. Como sea. Entonces cuando estaba llegando a mi casa, 3 chicas se me acercaron. Una era rubia, la otra pelirroja y la ultima morena. Y para ser sincero, eran muy guapas, pero no tanto como mi querida Kaoru._

Es normal que Kaoru se enfade contigo. Si llamas a otras chicas guapas, aparte de que te juntas con ellas. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué eres un santo? Esa es solo mi opinión cuñadito.

_Como iba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpiera, de nuevo. Esas chicas empezaron a hablarme y yo por supuesto, las respondí. Puedo ser un mujeriego, lo admito. Pero nunca y digo nunca ignoraría a una mujer. Va enserio, nunca haría llorar a una mujer, ni le rompería el corazón claro esta._

_Por eso empecé a hablar con ellas._

**Hermano, yo te creo porque te conozco. Pero, no creo que los lectores te crean. Quiero decir, eres Butch Him, no eres yo.**

_Boomer me encanta ver que me ayudas._

**Lo sé hermano. Continua.**

_Esta bien. Esas chicas debieron malinterpretar mi amabilidad, ya que la rubia se me abalanzo encima._

**Lo que él quiere decir con que se le abalanzo encima es que le devoro toda la boca.**

Y lo que mi EDUCADO novio quiere decir con eso, es que le dio un dulce beso.

_De dulce nada. Me mordió el labio. Aun me duele. Seguimos. Y por mala suerte, Kaoru estaba cerca, y lo vio todo. Desde ayer no me habla. Pensándose que yo la bese._

_Tenéis que creerme. Puedo ser muchas cosas. Pero nunca, y digo NUNCA infiel a la mujer que amo._

**Muchas gracias por tu tiempo Butch, ya puedes irte.**

_Ayudarme, por favor._

**Bien, ahora, ayudarle. Va enserio. Sé que muchas veces se mete conmigo y todo.**

**Pero si le vierais como esta. Ha tenido que reescribir esas frases miles de veces. Porque..**

**Así es. Estaba llorando. Esta sufriendo, y no es el único. **

Mi corazoncito tiene razón. Ayer por la tarde, cuando Kaoru regreso a casa se encerró de su habitación.

Y por increíble que parezca. Momoko y yo la oímos….llorar.

La pobre esta destrozada, y esta viviendo una mentira.

Butch no la traiciono. Él no es de ese tipo de persona.

**Bueno amigos, aquí nos despedimos, tenemos que ir a hacer la compra.**

Adiós. Mandar preguntas para Momoko y Brick, para Boomer y para mi. Y para Kaoru y Butch. Besos.

**Adiós. **


	9. Kaoru Matsubara y Butch Him

_**Kaoru Matsubara y Butch Him**_

Hola lectores, ¿qué tal?.

**¡HOLA!, gracias a vosotros Kaoru me ha perdonado, ¿no es asombroso? Estoy tan contento, YAY.**

Ya…, aunque le perdone para que dejara de hacer el ridículo. Os voy a contar como me pidió perdón, ayer por la tarde…

**Ella estaba en el café del centro comercial, estaba muy triste, se la veía desde lejos.**

**Entonces me acerque a ella y le empecé a cantar una canción, ella se emociono, me agarro de la mano y me llevo a un rincón donde nadie podía vernos.**

**Allí yo la pedí perdón, le dije que todo había sido un malentendido, y me beso.**

¿Butch? ¿harías el favor de callarte? Estaba hablando yo. No sé siquiera como pude perdonarte.

**¿quizás porque estabas desesperada sin mi? Tienes que aceptar que me quieres demasiado como para perderme.**

**Y no te culpo, quiero decir. Soy hermoso. Tengo un cuerpo de anuncio, un rostro de revista y un pelo de "Pantene".**

Como sigas presumiendo te juro que te dejo, aquí mismo.

**Esta bien, esta bien. Solo quería hacer saber a la gente lo perfecto que soy.**

Tú no eres perfecto, nadie es perfecto.

** ¿Qué dices? Yo soy perfecto. Solo dices eso porque estas celosa de mi belleza natural. **

¿Natural? Si te echas mas potingues en la cara que mi abuela. Tu belleza no es natural, los lectores deberían verte sin esas cremas de belleza. Pareces un monstruo.

**¡Kaoru! No me tientes, si no quieres que cuente…eso que ya sabes.**

¿Eso que ya sé? No sé de que estas hablando.

**Bien, chicos, ¿sabéis que Kaoru cuando no hay nadie en casa se ****MAQUILLA****?**

**Y creo que no debí decir eso, se acaba de ir corriendo. No sé si se ha ido a vengarse o a esconderse debajo de la cama, es tan miedica…**

Y punto. Le acabo de noquear. No os hagáis malas impresiones de eso. Yo….esto… Me maquillo porque.., tampoco es maquillaje, es..

No lo sé. Todas las chicas de mi clase se maquillan, y entonces, pues, me puse a probarlo. No me gusto. Pero justo Butch lo vio y…, ya os imagináis lo que paso.

Alguna vez le matare, creo que esta vez le he dado muy fuerte.

No se despierta…., me estoy asustando. Bueno asustando no, pero.., esperar un momento.

H-hola. Bueno, ahora mismo estoy en el hospital. Butch esta…..inconsciente.

Parece ser que esta vez si que me he pasado.

Yo no quería noquearle, simplemente…, ¿asustarle? No lo sé..

Espero que me perdone, ya son las 3:00 de la mañana, y estoy escribiendo desde mi teléfono.

Estoy enfrente de la cama de Butch, esperando a que despierte, pero no hay señales.

No debí darle tan fuerte…

**Buenas, ya soy Butch. Me he recuperado.**

**Kaoru esta en la silla dormida, parece ser que se quedo toda la noche aquí.**

**Y normal, fue su culpa.**

**No sé si la debo perdonar, los médicos dicen que igual su "golpe" me ha dañado el cráneo.**

**Y aunque no sepa que significa "cráneo", sé que no es nada bueno.**

**Sé que vosotros me vais a decir que la perdone, pero, poneros en mi lugar.**

**QUIZÁS ME HA ROTO EL CRÁNEO, y eso NO es bueno.**

**Creo que se va a despertar, me despido por mi y por ella.**

**Importante: mandar preguntas a Momoko y Brick, que a la siguiente les toca a ellos.**

**Adiós.**


	10. Questions Momoko y Brick

_**Questions. Momoko Akatsutsumi y Brick Him.**_

Al fin ha llegado el día. Moría esperando vuestras preguntas, que bien que hoy vayamos a responderlas, ¿Verdad Brick?

**Sí, esto es súper divertido, ¿podemos empezar ya?**

Amargado… Pero bueno, esta bien. Empecemos. Dumah Djim pregunta:

"_Para Momoko y Brick: hola! me preguntaba si ustedes dos se han comido la boca alguna vez, jaja y se sincero Brick, porfis! :3"_

Eh…. Bueno…. Yo…

**Esta mejor la contesto yo. Claro que si, y siempre ella empieza, como se calienta y eso, tiene que desahogarse en alguien. Y algunas veces hasta quiere ir más lejos, pero yo la paro.**

**A saber lo que haría si yo no la parara…. Es una pervertida**

Eres un mentiroso, yo NUNCA he hecho nada de eso…

**Momoko, tengo fotos, y si no te vale, puedo llamar a Miyako y a Kaoru para que lo afirmen… ¿quieres?**

No gracias, ¿seguimos con las preguntas?

** Claro, lo que tu digas, de Luna QueenBlossom: **

"_**Brick, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Momoko?"**_**  
**

**¿De Momoko? Difícil… No sé, creo que seria su cuerpo**

¿En serio Brick? ¿No te gusta nada más?

**Nah, tu cuerpo..**

Bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás, de la misma autora tenemos esta:

"_Momoko, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Brick?"_

Me gustan sus ojos, su mirada desafiante…. Su hermoso cabello…

**Puedes parar, lo entendemos, te gusta todo de mi, no me sorprende, soy increíble **

Ahora veo el parecido entre tu y Butch

**No me compares con ese idiota y sigamos con las preguntas**

Bien, esta es de SuperChiii, y pregunta:

"_Brick: Umm… ¿cómo de cuanto amas a Momoko? ¡Di el 1 al 10! :3"_

**La amo un… 5**

Muchas gracias Brick, eres el rey del romanticismo

**Pero tiene su explicación, nunca me expresas tu cariño con besos ni nada**

Hace un momento has dicho que era una pervertida y que siempre quería ir más allá, ¿en que quedamos?

**Tienes razón, entonces un 9**

¿Y por qué me quitas un punto?

**Porque nunca me haces mi plato preferido cuando te lo pido, solo lo haces en mi cumpleaños, y no me hace mucha gracia esperar un año hasta que me lo vuelvas a hacer**

Calla y lee la siguiente pregunta

**Ya, ya, de la misma autora, que pregunta:**

"_**Momoko: ¿Cuál es el objeto más preciado para ti?"**_

Yo diría que me objeto más preciado seria mi moño, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas y no podría vivir sin el

Bien, la siguiente pregunta es de Keili14 , que dice:

"_Momoko: ¿qué te gusta de Brick?"_

Bueno, como ya he dicho me encantan sus ojos rojos, son muy bonitos, también me gusta su pelo…. Su mirada….

**Y pasamos a la siguiente pregunta, que es de la misma persona:**

"_**Brick, nombra 10 cosas que te gustan de Momoko"**_

**¿Diez? Eso es mucho, no sé si voy a poder…**

**Haber, me gusta su cuerpo, sus ojos, su pelo, su actitud, su cara cuando esta leyendo un libro, su cara cuando esta durmiendo, su voz, sus fotos, su nariz, y sus labios.**

Wow, has dicho 10 cosas, increíble.

**Ja Ja, lee la siguiente y calla.**

Bien esta es de Luci-sella, que pregunta:

"_Si solo quedara un dulce en el mundo, ¿qué harían? Y también "Brick, si tendrías la oportunidad de golpear a Dexter y/o Randy, ¿la tomarías?"_

Respondiendo a la primera pregunta, yo, como buena novia que soy, partiría el dulce en dos y los dos comeríamos una parte del dulce.

**Pues yo no, yo me comería el dulce enfrente tuyo, y luego disfrutaría de tu cara de sufrimiento. O lo masticaría y luego te lo daría.**

Se nota que me amas Brick, se nota.

**Y respondiendo a la pregunta, depende. Si le hacen algo a mi chica les mato, si no, también les mato.**

**La siguiente pregunta es de Génesis:**

"_**Momoko, del 1 al 20 ¿cuánto amas a Brick?" Y "Brick, ¿piensas ir a la universidad?"**_

**Respondiendo a la segunda pregunta, ya estoy en la universidad, y voy muy bien. No olvides que soy el más listo de mis 3 hermanos… **

Y respondiendo a la primera pregunta, lo amo un.. 20, le amo demasiado.

**Se nota…. Lee la siguiente por favor.**

Con gusto. Esta pregunta es de Aria221, que dice:

"_Pregunta para Momoko, ¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste de Brick al verlo?" y "Para Brick, ¿qué piensas de que emparejen a tu novia con Dexter?"_

Respondiendo a la pregunta, pensé que era un maleducado, un niño sin sentimientos, un pervertido, un hipócrita, un niño malcriado…, un idiota, un..

**¿Sabes? Puedes parar de insultarme. Creo que todos te hemos entendido.**

**Y respondiendo a la pregunta, no me hace ninguna gracia que la emparejen con ese tal "Dexter", aunque tampoco sepa quien es.**

**Y por fin la ultima pregunta, que es de Sweat Blueberry:**

"_**Momo, ¿alguna vez te has peleado con Brick?"**_

Pues la verdad es que si. Muchas veces. Pero siempre lo acabamos solucionando.

Y ya es la hora de despedirnos, que rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo ¿a ti no?

**A mi se me ha hecho eterno, ¿podemos irnos ya?**

**Adiós niños y niñas.**

Adiós, olvidar al estúpido de mi novio y no os olvidéis de enviar preguntas a Miyako y Boomer, besos.


End file.
